Winning His Heart - AU
by OCxEverything
Summary: Stingy-kun wants to win Cody-senpai's heart! Unfortunately, so do all the other girls in Generic High! AU! Please insult nicely :) No hate please !1!11!


Once upon a time, at Generic High School in Japan, there was two students. The older one was known as Cody-senpai, and was a handsome young poodle furry that was popular with most students. The second one was known as Stingy-kun, and was a year younger than Cody-senpai. He was a possessive young man that was infatuated with Cody-senpai.

Cody-senpai had never been aware of it, but Stingy-kun had always been in love with him. It was love at first sight. However, there were a few things Stingy-kun must deal with before confessing his love to Senpai. Many of the female students attending Generic High School were also seeking Senpai's love, a pesky problem Stingy-kun remove before they can admit their love to Cody-Senpai.

Due to this obvious problem, Stingy-kun decided the best solution should be to either kill them or bribe them. The only thing was, Stingy-kun was very, very stingy and didn't want to waste any money on bribes or buying guns. Luckily he was able to get a copy of Yandere Simulator and decided to use some tactics from there.

His first target was Girl A-chan. Girl A was a girl from overseas with blonde hair and blue eyes, making her extremely popular with both guys and girls. Stingy caught her getting… cozy with Cody-senpai on the roof one day, shamelessly petting Cody-senpai's head. After luring Cody-senpai away from the roof with a "urgent" phone call, Stingy-kun proceeded to lead Girl A-chan to the edge of the roof, pushing her off right after he slipped off her shoes. The police believed it was a suicide, and did not question the matter. Stingy-kun was happy, as no girls approached his Cody-senpai for awhile after that.

Unfortunately, it did not last. Girl B-chan, a purple tornado haired coconut breasted idiot, had the gall to scratch Cody-senpai behind the ears, a spot reserved only for the perfect one for him; obviously none other than Stingy-kun himself. He decided she needed to die painfully. Right before lunch time, Stingy-kun left Girl B-chan a little "gift" in her bento. Soon enough, she choked to death on the roof before she could confess her love to Senpai.

After about a week of peace, Stingy Kun noticed a girl with long orange pigtails walking to school with Cody-senpai everyday. She was getting a bit too buddy-buddy with him, and Stingy-kun could tell she was obviously a tsundere trying to win the heart of his Senpai. He knew this was going to be a powerful opponent, so after confronting the mysterious Julie-Chan who was known by some to have information of everyone, he learned that there was a time during the day when she went out alone to enjoy the view of the campus. Taking this opportunity, Stingy-kun approached her at this time and strangled her to death with his uniform tie.

By now, the school had caught wind that there seemed to be some sort of mysterious force that targeted cute girls who went after Cody-senpai. Girls who were originally thinking of confessing to senpai suddenly had second thoughts, and Stingy-kun got to enjoy plenty of time watching his Cody-senpai from a distance. But not even a week later, he overheard that a pink haired girl with glasses called girl D-san that happened to be Cody-senpai's childhood friend wanted to confess her undying love to "her" Cody-chan. The nerve of that girl! Overcome with rage, Stingy-kun lead Girl D-san into a closet in the gym. Using the chloroform he stole from the nurse's office (god knows why it was there), he drugged the girl and tortured her to death in his basement.

Fortunately, Cody-senpai seemed to have short term memory and never remembered anything for more than a week. Stingy-kun had heard a rumour that there was now a Girl E-chan; no one had ever seen her but lately Cody-senpai had a look in his eyes and a biscuit smell in his breath that said it all. Stingy-kun followed Cody-senpai throughout school yet didn't see anything. He had almost given up until suddenly, as the school bell rang Cody-senpai headed in the opposite direction of the lockers. Stingy-kun now knew that surely, Girl E-chan was real. As Cody-senpai approached the Nurse's office, the door opened and the Nurse stepped out holding a bag of treats. She pet him before inviting him into her office, proceeding to belly rub him as he lay down. Stingy-kun couldn't possibly let her take his Senpai! He needed to plan. One day after school, he visited the nurse. While searching him for his supposed wound, he used her own tranquilizer to knock her out. He then dragged the unconscious body to the shredder. The nurse was mysteriously never seen again and the white flowers the gardening club had been growing were somehow red and drippy.

Stingy-kun knew that there weren't many more girls that he would have to go through to get to Cody-senpai, so when he heard rumours about a F-chan helping Cody-senpai with his homework and notes, Stingy-kun knew that his opponents were dwindling. After a few days of tailing Cody-senpai, he finally found him in their classroom, being helped by the teacher! F-chan was definitely going to get it for sitting so close to Cody-senpai to "help" with his notes. Knowing Cody-senpai only saw her on Mondays and Tuesdays, Stingy-kun asked to see her on Friday, where he proceeded to stab her in the eye with a pencil before burning the body in the school furnace.

Stingy-kun was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse. Deciding that leaving Cody-senpai to his own devices was far too dangerous with all these girls trying to steal Cody-senpai away from him, he once again invited someone to the closet in the gym. But this time, it was Cody-senpai. Stingy-kun was seen dragging a suspicious looking suitcase home that day. When Stingy-kun got home, was ecstatic. He could now truly call Cody-senpai "his"!


End file.
